Fallen angel
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Things get strange when archangel Merek is mysteriously turned human. But this is, surprisingly, the least of everyone's worries. No, their biggest concern, is keeping the confused angel out of trouble. OC warning, rated T for Merek acting like an idiot. Enjoy.
1. Human

**I am not to sure where this story's going. But it's something I've wanted to do for a while. So I hope it turns out alright. Enjoy! **

* * *

Jack smiled as the vampire beside him seemed to be enjoying their little walk. It was a cool Friday night, and Jack had decided to bring the prince out so they could escape from all and any scare school dramas. It was obvious the stress of scare school was getting to everyone, but it would be terrible if Fatch were to have a melt down. The vampire had Juan Carlos' blood in him after all. If he were to break down, things would get ugly.

Jack smiled led as the boy took a sip of his diet dr. pepper. Fatch of all people didn't need to go on a diet, hell he could do with putting on a few pounds. But he claimed he enjoyed the taste to it. So the demon wouldn't press the issue. Besides, he himself had a few strange taste buds. He WAS a demon after all.

To be honest, Jack was also trying to patch up his relationship with the young vampire prince. Since he was still legally adopted in his name, Jack wanted to rekindle the trust Fatch had for him when they first became a family. He knew things would never be the same, since he DID terrorize him for a few years. But he had to at least try.

Fatch sighed, lowering his drink.

" It's a rather nice night, isn't it? "

Jack smiled at the boys attempt to be civil and friendly. It must have been hard, considering all he'd put him through.

" Yes it is. I do enjoy a nice, starry night. "

Fatch smiled weakly before looking away. It was obvious he still held a bit of resentment towards the shadow demon. But years of abuse would do that to a person.

Suddenly the prince froze up, nose crinkled up in what looked like disgust. Jack was about to ask what was wrong, when the boy suddenly took off running. The demon remained frozen for a moment, seriously wondering why the prince just rushed off like that, before taking off in pursuit, wondering what could've made the vampire just take off like that.

Silently thanking Flash continuously for his gift of super speed, the shadow skidded to a halt once he had caught up with the prince, who had stopped in front of something. Not being able to see what it was, Jack moved over to the left side of the boy, and he couldn't be any more horrified by the sight.

There, lying in the mud, with no wings to speak of was his angel friend Merek. The angel was absolutely COVERED in bruises, some cuts, and, again, his wings were gone. It looked as if he'd been through a lot.

Jack immediately bent down at his side, placing a shaky hand on his neck. Luckily the angel had a pulse, and he was alive. _' But he might not be if we don't get him some help.'_ He thought sadly, gently taking the angel into his arms. Fatch looked up at him questionably, obviously demanding an answer.

" Fatch, go back to school. "

Jack said firmly.

" I got this. "

" I'm not a little kid Jack! "

Fatch retorted, clearly offended by the fact Jack didn't want him to come.

" You're not my dad either! I'll do what ever the hell I want! And I want to make sure Merek survives! "

Jack sighed, seriously wishing Fatch hadn't gotten so independent, if that was the right word. He really wanted to argue his point, but upon hearing a pained moan from the angel in his arms, he decided it wasn't worth it. Merek's welfare came first. Motioning towards his left, he took off running, Fatch following close behind.

* * *

Luckily, due to both of them having super speed, they made it to the hospital rather quickly. Jenette had brought the wingless angel into the room rather quickly, and left the demon and the vampire in the waiting room. The prince was sitting on the chair closest to the window, whilst Jack was pacing the room, truly not remembering the last time he'd felt this scared.

His friends life- his best friends life- was now hanging at the balance. He didn't even know what happened though, THATS what scared him. Some the big was going on, something big enough to do this to an angel. Now he just needed Merek to him what was up. Tell him who did this to him so he could kick it in the pants.

" You're taking this well. "

Fatch said sarcastically, appearing to be sharpening his claws. It was obvious this was the best amount of comfort the shadow demon was going to get out of him. Jack mustered a small smile before letting it fall, crossing his arms.

" Well, I've known him since we were kids. I just hope he's alright. "

The prince smiled softly, one leg crossing over the other.

" If he's anything like you, I'm sure he'll be fine. "

" Like me? "

Fatch smirked.

" Willfull and stubborn. "

" Ah. "

Finally, after what felt like an eternity for the shadow demon, Jenette came rushing out, her hair sticking up a bit. She looked absolutely frazzled. Due to fear of what the news would be, Jack immediately looked at her in her violet eyes, pleading to hear the news. The woman panted a bit before finally speaking up.

" It's like... nothing I've ever seen. "

" Jenette, what's wrong? "

Jack pleaded. He was truly terrified at this point.

" Well... he IS alive, but... well... he's totally human. "

* * *

**Boom. Xb **

**Just so you know, Merek is going to be doing some pretty stupid stuff as a human. I hope no one takes this story too seriously. Enjoy!**


	2. Wings unfixable

**No idea what to say. Just enjoy. :3**

**P.S. Demonwulf1007 and insertnamehere reviewed not long before I posted this chapter. I was like, What? XD **

**Demonwulf, insertnamehere, and Maric, I love you all. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" What do you MEAN he's human?! "

Jack bellowed, unable to believe what he'd heard. How could an angel suddenly turn human?! Hell, the ALPHA angel?!... What the hell happened to him?!

" I mean just that! "

Jenette hissed back, placing her hands on her hips.

" He's completely human in every way! His angelic aura is gone as well as his grace! If that wasn't bad enough, his wings are gone as well! Heck I bet even his eyes changed color! "

" How do you know that he's human though?! "

Jack continued to press.

" You don't know angels! You're just a human doctor! How could you possibly-?! "

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Jenette ripped her hat off her head, causing two bright purple animal ears to spring loose. It seemed as if it was a great relief for the woman to finally be able to remove her hat. Her face was transfixed into a glare, as if they were burning into the demons very soul.

" Maybe it's because I'm NOT a human, you jack a**! "

Jack backed up, having not have expected the woman to shout like that.

" I am a fallen angel! I lost my grace, and my memories, and the only reason I know this is because Flash was kind enough to tell me! So yes, I know a fallen angel when I see one! "

The shadow was left stunned, and full of guilt at the fact he'd pushed the woman into talking about an obviously sensitive issue. By the end of her rant, Jenette was left breathing heavily, clearly in deep emotional pain from the fact that she fell. Jack wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her and tell her it would be ok, but he figured she wouldn't want any form of comfort from him.

" I... I'm sorry... "

Jenette huffed her hair from her face, turning and motioning for the two to follow her. Obviously to see Merek.

" I must warn you. "

She said sternly, her hand now on the doorknob.

" Merek has, again, fallen. All his memories are gone. I don't think he'll freak out when he sees you're not human, but he won't know who you are. "

Jack frowned, not wishing to see his best friend not recognize him. But at the same time, he knew Merek needed him right now. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he passed through the door, expecting to see the now fallen angel unconscious. But surprisingly the angel was awake.

And even more surprisingly, the man was juggling multiple different syrings. Jenette squealed in obvious fear and rushed over, taking the medical needles from his hands. Merek actually POUTED when she took them away. Crossing his arms rather childishly, he let his lower lip pucker a bit.

" You're no fun. "

" ... Merek...? "

Jack asked softly, surprised that the normally serious and grown up angel was acting like a child. Merek looked up at the shadow man, a look of curiosity spreading his face. Before Jack could react, Merek had reached over and grabbed his arm, gently tracing a soft hand over the black skin. Jack couldn't help but blush, as Merek normally wasn't so... grabby. Or feely.

" Is your skin softer, or rougher than a humans? "

Merek asked sweetly, suddenly bringing the demons hand up and brushing it against his face. Jack made a face, his face becoming redder.

" Mmm... definitely softer. "

" Um... c-can you let go please? "

Merek looked up at him with large, round, HUMAN crystal blue eyes. They were actually quite beautiful.

" ... But I don't want to... "

He pouted. Suddenly he zipped forward and began to crush the demon in a death hug, causing the man to squeak.

" You're just too CUDDLY! "

Snickers could be heard coming from behind him, and Jack realized the prince was trying very hard not to laugh. Jack would normally be quite irritated, but if the roles had been reversed, Jack would probably be laughing to.

But seriously, why was Merek acting like this? Fallen or not, this was very strange behavior for him. Jenette calmly walked over, a donut in her hand, waving it in front of the humans face. Merek began eyeing it like a hungry puppy, before snapping up and grabbing it with his teeth and chewing on it like a mouse.

" As you can see, Merek is acting much more strangely than he would as an angel. "

Jenette explained.

" I believe since he has never enjoyed a human-ish life before, his human self is much less mature than his angel self. Studies show that humans tend to have stronger emotions than angels, some angels not being able to feel at all. Either that, or he hit his head to hard and has a concussion. "

Jack and Fatch couldn't help but laugh at Jenette's little joke.

The demon turned back to his best friend, finding the man now stuffing the whole donut into his mouth.

" ... What can we do for him, Jenette? "

He asked sadly, placing a hand on his friends back.

" Is there anyway we can get his grace back? I... can't stand seeing him like this... it's... just not him... "

Jenette frowned, her ears pressing against her head.

" I'm afraid not hun. Sorry. "

Jack looked absolutely torn at this news, looking at his friend sadly. His friend, who loved being an angel, was now as human as it got. What could they do for him? He had no home on earth, and he couldn't stay here at the hospital. Jenette had a full time schedule taking care of other patients. What should he do? Where would Merek be safe, and got the help he needed since he clearly couldn't take care of himself? What could they do...?

* * *

**Merek is in trouble... poor guy has NO idea what's going on. Next chapter tomorrow! Bonsoir!**


	3. Planning

**Next chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

" So let me get this straight. "

Dash began, placing his tentacle like hand on his hips.

" You brought a lousy stinking fleshie to scare school? "

Jack placed a hand on his face, swiping it down in obvious irritation. He had been trying to explain this for 3 HOURS now. What about this was so hard for this stupid monster to grasp?!

The group of two had no other choice than to bring Merek to scare school. It was the only place in the entire world they could go to keep the fallen angel safe. They didn't have to worry about the angel making a fool of himself in front of any other humans, and this way they could keep an eye on him. So he didn't get hurt while he was being strange.

Jack went to explain it again, for the BILLIONTH time, when he suddenly heard one of the little monsters yelp. Turning, he found that Merek was actually hugging that werewolf child… Wolfie, he believed. Momentarily panicking, Jack rushed over and pulled the child out of the man's arms, quickly putting him down.

" No Merek. "

Jack scolded softly.

" We do not hug the horrifying students.

" Aw, but he's so cute and FLUFFY! "

Merek whined, roughly petting the werewolf's head. Wolfie whined a bit, to terrified to walk away. Jack sighed, deciding to not argue against the child's apparent cuteness.

" Yes he is. But if you want to stay here, you must behave yourself, and NOT pet the students. "

The man in the trench coat made a face before finally letting the werewolf go, crossing his arms like a child.

" You're NO fun! "

Jack sighed, beginning to grow tiresome of the angels childish behavior. Seriously, even MOSSHEAD was more mature than this! And that was SAYING something!

Redirecting his attention to the headmasters, the demon tried to make himself appear serious. He needed them to say yes to letting Merek stay here. The fallen angel had no where else to go. If he were to stay in Deedstown he'd be homeless. And he doubted Jimmy's dad Mr. Bradley would help a demon. Even IF it was for a fallen angel. Besides, Merek would probably be too much for them to handle. _' Maybe even too much for ME to handle... '_

" Sirs, please, he's a dear-eh-companion. "

He reasoned, avoiding using the word "friend". The headmasters would frown on this severely, and he needed them on his side.

" Hell, in someways he's a blood brother. I promise I'll try my best to keep him out of trouble. "

Just then there was the sound of something clinking onto the ground, and everybody had to turn around to find the source of the sound. Turns out, Merek had pulled down a set of curtains. He had his hand near his mouth, his index finger pressed gently to his lower lip. He kinda looked like an innocent little kid who just realized he was going to get in trouble.

Sighing, Jack summoned a shadow hand to pick up the metal pole and set it back into place._ ' At least it was an easy fix... '_

" Jack, while I respect your loyalty to your BROTHER, "

Dash began, raising his head to appear superior to the demon.

" I am afraid he's just to... to... "

" Chaotic? "

" Eh, thank you. "

Jack was beginning to feel defeated. It seemed as if the headmaster's were DEAD set on keeping Merek out of scare school. Taking a deep breath, the demon tried again.

" But sirs, he's going to get in trouble if he stays anywhere else. "

" And he wouldn't get in trouble here? "

A deep, LOUD groan of obvious impatience could be heard coming from the left side of the room, and the twin headed creature turned to find that it had come from Fatch, who looked like he wanted to punch someone.

" If you let him stay here, "

He started in a monotone, starting to dig into his pocket.

" I will pay you... $10,000 for everyday he's here. "

Low murmurs could be heard amongst the students, and the headmasters looked absolutely surprised at the offer the prince had made them.

" Do we have a deal or not? "

Alder and Dash looked at each other briefly before bowing slightly in front oft he prince.

" Oh yes of course your highness! "

Alder praised.

" That is so generous! We appreciate it immensely! "

Dash added, the dual headed creature backing away slowly. Fatch smirked slightly, crossing his arms and turned towards Jack, whose jaw was slack and obviously shocked.

" You just gotta learn how to speak their language man. Then they're just suckers. "

" Yeah, well, not everybody's rich dude. "

Jack retorted, smiling brightly. Turning towards Casper, Mantha, Ra and Thatch, he smiled weakly at what he was about to ask them. This was not supposed to be their headache he knew, but he also knew he couldn't take care of Merek alone. Especially since the angel was now clinging to his wife Vivianna. The shadow woman's face was transfixed into a scowl, trying to remove the legs that clung around her waist.

Jack tried to refocus on the children, and cleared his throat.

" I'm sorry, but could you all help me watch Merek? "

Mantha's dropped, clearly not happy with the idea.

" But I thought you were going to do that! "

" I am. But I am going to need a bit of help. I will make it worth your while! "

" How? "

" No homework for the rest of the school year, and you'll all pass no mater what. "

Low whispers could be heard spreading throughout the tiny group, and Jack knew he got them. Once he had their attention, he continued.

" Good. Now, we'll take turn by days. In this order, it will go: Casper, Mantha, Ra, Thatch, me. As for Fatch, "

He said, turning to the prince, who was tugging his cape away from the ditzy angel.

" I'd like you to try to find a spell that might turn Merek back to an angel. "

Fatch groaned, obviously not happy with the idea.

" Yay, books. "

Jack laughed a bit.

" Yeah, I know it sucks, but you read faster than everybody. That, and you'll probably be the only one who can cast it. "

" Mmm, true. "

" Then it's settled. "

Jack concluded with a soft clap of his hands.

" For now, let's all head to bed. We're gonna have our hands full taking care of our fallen friend. "

Turning to Merek, he pat his shoulder.

" Come on Merek. It's bed time. "

" NO! "

Merek squealed, running away from the demon.

" I DON'T WANNA! "

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Jack took off in pursuit of the fallen ditz.

* * *

**For the next few chapters, the title will be the caretakers name, and they will all happen in one day. Example: day 1, Casper's day with Merek. Day 2, Mantha's day with Merek. Hope this makes sense. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Bonsoir! **


	4. Casper

**This... will just be... I don't even know. XD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Casper gave off a soft yawn, slowly untangling himself from his blankets. The lights were on, and the ghost had to rub his eyes as they felt oddly heavy. Finally opening them and taking in his surroundings, the ghost finally noticed Merek standing a mere few inches in front of him, staring at him with large blue eyes.

Casper shrieked in utter surprise, flying through the ceiling._ ' Wh-what the heck?! '_ He mentally yelped, not wanting to go back down. _' Was he just standing there watching me sleep?! '_

Slowly, unwillingly, Casper floated back down to the dorm, simply looking at the fallen angel with scared, creeped out eyes.

" Good morning Caspy! "

Merek chirped, clapping his hands together.

" Uncle Jack said I should hang out with you today! "

_' Uncle Jack... hah. '_ He mentally giggled. _' Guess Merek's rather attached to Jack. ' _Pulling himself from his bed, Casper crawled onto the ladder and onto the floor. Stretching out properly this time, the ghost smiled at the other, carefully taking his hand, as if he were helping a child cross the street.

" Come on Merek. "

He said sweetly.

" Let's go get some breakfast. "

* * *

" ... Uh, Casper, a word? "

Mantha said in a whisper, so Merek wouldn't hear. The groups were now at the cafeteria table, getting ready to eat tri-flakes. A lot of the students liked tri-flakes, so the cafeteria thing left it out often.

But there was obviously something up, as Mantha almost seemed repulsed, or something. Maybe repulsed wasn't the right word, but there was obviously something wrong.

" If Merek is human now, is it safe for him to be eating tri-flakes? "

This immediately struck Casper hard. That was right! Merek couldn't eat creature food, or else he could die! Looking around for the ditzy man, the ghost found him walking on one of the cafeteria thing's tentacles, about to take a bit out of the cereal.

Casper immediately flew over, knocking the man onto the ground. Sour milk and bits of tri-flakes spilled out onto the floor, and the two were smack in the middle of the mess. Casper had landed on top of Merek, and he could've sworn the other was shaking.

Lifting himself off of the other, Casper was finally able to see Merek had his eyes scrunched shut, as if in pain._ ' Oh no! ' _Casper thought in fear. _' Did I run into him to hard?! '_ Pushing himself off of the other, he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a sitting position.

Merek quickly pulled away, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

" ... Ouch... "

He whimpered. Casper frowned deeply, holding his hands out protectively.

" Oh, I'm so sorry! "

He apologized.

" I-I just... y-you can't eat creature food, a-and- "

" Would you like some muffins? "

The two looked up, finding Fatch standing there, holding a paper bag full of blueberry muffins. The only reason he knew what kind they were, was because Fatch had put a label on the bag.

Merek' teary eyes seemed to light up, and he quickly snatched the bag out of the vampires hands, immediately pulling out a muffin and lightly began nibbling on it.

Casper smiled a bit, before giving Fatch a questionable look. The prince in question merely shrugged in his direction.

" It was my breakfast. "

" Oh... "

Casper breathed, realizing Fatch had nothing to eat now. As a creature, Fatch could technically eat the cafeteria food, but he hated it. He never DID care much for creature food. This meant he'd go hungry till lunch time. Fatch merely smiled at the other, folding his hands behind his back.

" Don't worry. I'll be fine. And besides, I wasn't very hungry anyway. "

" You know, eating a bit more might be good for you. "

Fatch scowled, crossing his arms.

" Aw man, not you too! "

He huffed.

" I'm getting enough of that crap from Jack and Vivianna! I DON'T need it from you too! "

Casper backed up a bit in panic, having not expecting it from the vampire.

" S-sorry... "

Fatch sighed, letting his arms go slack.

" Don't be. I'm just... being dramatic. A-anyway, go watch Merek. "

Before Casper had the chance to respond, Fatch was gone, leaving him alone with Merek. Said fallen angel looked up at him with puppy eyes that could melt even the most evil of demons hearts.

" Can we go for a walk Caspy? "

He pleaded, and, despite the fact he knew they probably shouldn't, Casper just couldn't bring himself to say no.

* * *

" S-slow down Merek! "

Casper panted, struggling to keep up with the other. They were in Deedstown now, and the ditzy man was literally sprinting through the town. Unfortunately, it seemed he was MUCH faster than the ghost boy, and Casper just couldn't seem to keep up. Not even whilst flying. And that was saying something.

Suddenly Merek ran in front of him, and grabbed both of his hands, starting to spin rapidly.

" AH! Merek, what are you doing?! "

" Spinning a friend, of course! "

Merek chirped, spinning faster. To be honest, it was starting to make Casper feel a little sick. Just then, the fallen angel let his go, throwing him into, and through, a building.

The ghost had landed onto a dinertime table, as a family of fleshies was sitting down to eat it. The daughter shrieked, and Casper immediately turned invisible and flew away, back towards Merek. He was a bit upset that Merek had done what he did, but he figured he didn't mean it.

Pounce back beside him, he found that Merek actually had a plastic cup in each hand, one held out towards the ghost boy. Casper looked at him funny for a moment, a little unsure where those things had come from.

" Uh, um... Merek? "

He asked gently.

" Where did you get those? "

Merek smiled warmly, shoving one of the cups into his hands. Looking closely, Casper found it was actually a milk shake.

" I found some money in my pockets, and I gave them to that nice man for these! "

He explained, pointing at an ice cream man.

" But... why? "

Casper asked softly. This only got Merek to smile warmer, bringing his free hand up to his lips.

" Cause you're my friend. "

Casper couldn't help but smile now, the humans small, simple kind act warming his heart. The human man seemed so sweet... albeit childish at times, but still sweet. Taking a sip of his apparently strawberry milkshake, Casper began to walk the man back to scare school.

* * *

**Awww... :3 **

**This took longer than I would've liked, but I had fun. Goodnight!**


	5. Mantha

**I'll admit, I'm at a bit of a loss for this chapter. Please bear with me!**

* * *

Mantha sighed in irritation as Merek spilt some swamp water on her head, seriously wishing she could punch the man in the face. But if she tried, Jack would probably get her expelled. He was WAY to protective of the fallen angel…

The little group of monsters were now in the cafeteria for diner, and the zombie girl was having a TERRIBLE time watching the man. He wouldn't sit still, and he was constantly throwing food. She was amazed he hadn't started a food fight yet. And what was worse was she had to give him Fatch's diner since, obviously, he couldn't eat creature food. She hated taking Fatch's food because she feared he'd get too skinny. That and he wouldn't eat anything else…

Redirecting her attention to Merek, she found him now sitting on the prince's shoulders, pulling on the two long strands of black hair as if they were reins to a horse. Panicking, Mantha raced over and attempted to get the angel off before Fatch blew a fuse. The prince, however, was surprisingly unaffected by all this.

" D-doesn't this bother you? "

Mantha asked cautiously, simply getting a shrug from the vampire.

" Not really. "

He answered simple, turning the page of his book.

" I have come to ignore Merek's randomness. Besides, it doesn't really hurt. "

How the creature was able to say this was beyond Mantha's comprehension. But she decided not to press the issue. If it didn't bother him then hey, who was she to complain? Mantha slowly sat beside the other, looking at what he was even reading. It appeared to be the fifth volume of a spell book series. _' That's right... ' _She remembered. _' He was supposed to find some sort of spell to help Merek... '_

" So, how's research going? "

Finally Fatch seemed pissed off, as his right eye began twitching slightly in obvious agrivation. He took a deep breath through his nose before letting it go, slamming the open book down on the table, mouth contorting into a frown.

" To put it simply, I want to shoot these books with a freaking metal storm, and cram the remains in a freaking fire demons mouth. Then I'd shoot the fire demon 27 times, then stab him with a demon knife to make sure I'll never have to see these freaking spells again. "

Mantha pulled back at the vampires severity, now realizing the full extent of his frustration. It was enough to put him in a violent mood. The girl stood up, smoothing out her shirt, and simply began to watch Merek. She was kinda hoping the man would move soon, as she feared one false move would lead to Fatch attempting to maul him. Besides, Fatch looked tired as heck.

Merek suddenly hoped away from the vampire and began running out into the halls of scare school. With an annoyed sigh, Mantha took up after the man.

* * *

" Merek! Get back! "

Mantha yelped, trying to drag Merek away from the edge of the balcony. Due to Merek's speed, she couldn't stop him in time, and now the man was trying to jump off the edge. Seriously though, why?! Ditzy or not, this was crazy! Even for him!

Merek giggled, squirming around in an attempt to get out of the zombies arms.

" But I wanna JUMP! "

He laughed, truly beginning to sound like a mad man.

" He's WAITING for me to jump! "

_' This guys insane! '_ Mantha mentally yelped, tugging harder against his waist line.

Merek didn't seem too pleased by this, and suddenly began to tickle the girl along her sides. Out of surprise, Mantha let go, laughing so hard her head nearly popped off. Realization immediately washed over her, and she looked just in time to see Merek jump over the edge of the balcony.

" NO! "

She cried, quickly rushing over to the edge. And was she EVER surprised at what she saw. Merek was now riding on the sea monsters snout, and the sea monster was actually LETTING him. The two did a few dives, a few loops in the water and other cool tricks.

And Mantha couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. Even IF that angel was ditzy, he still knew how to have fun.

Suddenly the two came up RIGHT in front of her, and Merek scooped her into his arms as the sea monster went back to doing his tricks. Mantha couldn't help but shriek out of fear at first, as she had never actually BEEN on the sea monster before.

But soon those shrieks became shrieks of pure enjoyment, the sea monster occasionally leaping from the water and sending chills throughout her spine. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. Looking up, she found Merek smiling warmly at her, obviously feeling giddy about something. It was a bit of an adorable smile really.

* * *

By the time they were done, they were both sopping wet, and chilled to the bone. But they both bore smiles on their faces, as they'd had the most fun they'd ever had.

They were in front of the boys dorm now, and Mantha was saying goodnight to Merek. To be honest, looking after him hadn't been nearly as bad as she had expected. She actually had, dare she say it, FUN taking care of the man today. Heck, she wouldn't mind having another turn. Who knew the angel knew how to have such fun?!

" Goodnight Merek. "

Mantha said softly, carefully taking off the mans trench coat for him.

" I'll hang this out to dry for you tonight. I know how much you love it. "

Merek smiled warmly, shaking his head free of water.

" Sounds good miss Mantha! "

He said cheerfully.

" I'll see you in the morning! "

" Yeah... "

The zombie mumbled, smiling a bit.

" See you in the morning Merek... "

* * *

**Aw... **

**I kinda think I could've explained the sea monster part a bit better, but I hope you guys liked it!**

**Also, I don't know why, I kept wanting to call Mantha "Amy" for some reason. Maybe I'm starting to get my stories mixed up... X( Bonsoir!**


	6. Ra

**Once again I am lost. O.o**

**Wish me luck on this!**

* * *

Ra sighed as the angel man swiped at the loose bandages on his head, hitting them like a cat would hit a Christmas tree ornament. It was a bit irritating, as it was loosening his bandages further. But at least he knew that Merek was semi-behaving. Besides, he could always be doing something worse.

He was at diner now, and Merek seemed to be calming down a GREAT deal compared to the last couple days. He was still a bit ditzy, but still. Ra was really grateful for it to, as he wouldn't be able to handle Merek well if he was too ditzy. He'd have trouble keeping up with him.

Merek sighed, resting his head in his hands. Ra looked at him funny, surprised to say the least. Merek had been all laughs and smiles for the last couple of days now, and seeing him seemingly depressed was rather disheartening. Ra placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, quickly getting his attention.

" What's up man? "

Merek smiled softly before turning away.

" Just... I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something... does that make me weird? "

Well, nothing could make the angel weirder than he already was, but Ra didn't want to hurt his feelings right now. The poor guy was sensitive enough as it was. What could he say to make him feel better? And what could he possibly think he's missing?

Merek sighed again, laying his head down on the table.

" Never mind... I guess I'm just being crazier than normal. "

Ra frowned, really wanting to do something for the fallen man at this point. He truly seemed upset about this. But what could he do for him? The mummy swallowed nervously, bringing the man to his feet.

" Come on. Maybe you could use some fresh air. "

* * *

Ra took the man to the park, which seemed to seriously please the fallen angel, who was currently climbing a tree. The angel seemed to be regaining his positivity as he grew nearer and nearer to the top. It worried the mummy a bit, as it was a bit high up, but he was sure the other would be alright. After all, it seemed like he was a natural climber.

The mummy felt his ears turn from beneath his bandages, looking towards the sound on his left. Richard and Jimmy's family not to far away, seemingly having a picnic. The boys (Richard, Jimmy and Mr. Bradley) were playing with a frisbee. And Ra just so happened to look when Mr. Bradley threw it to Richard. Except Richard didn't catch it, and got hit in the forehead. Jimmy's dad seemed quite apologetic, but Richard didn't seem to mind it. In fact, Richard was actually LAUGHING.

It was kinda cool, really. Richard seemed to be getting along GREAT with their family. This was good, as Richard used to have such a troublesome family life.

Suddenly he heard the snapping of a branch, and the mummy immediately began to fear the worst. Turning around, Ra was terrified when he saw Merek hit the ground, shaking harshly.

Immediately he rushed over, hands hovering above him in fear of hurting him. _' Oh man! '_ He thought in fear._ ' This is bad! '_

Slowly the angel man opened his eyes, moaning slightly as his hand reached up for his head.

" Merek?! "

Ra asked gently. Merek's eyes crossed for a moment before clenching closed. Slowly he sat up, his hand tightly gripping his forehead. The young mummy scooted back a bit to give him some air.

" A-are you ok?! "

Merek groaned, teeth clenched closed.

" Ugh... it feels like I'm dying... "

Ra gave a soft eep, covering his mouth with both his hands, truly feeling horrible for not paying attention better. Merek saw his expression and frowned a bit.

" Sorry I'm fine. "

He reassured.

" Wow. A bit depressing for me, eh? Oh, Flash... "

He groaned out the last part, grabbing both sides of his head with his hands.

" It hurts... "

_' So he lied to try to make me feel better... ' _Ra thought sadly, helping Merek to his feet. The angel was whimpering and moaning as he stood, shaking violently as Ra tried to balance his weight.

" We need to get you back to scare school. "

Ra told him, helping him get to the dimension tube.

* * *

" D*** it Ra! "

Jack cursed, looking like it took all of his will power not to pop the mummy child. His eyes were red, and his fists were clenched tight.

Merek was getting bandages around his head from the nurse, and that left the group by themselves. Ra was cowering behind Fatch now, as it looked like Jack was about to murder him.

" I told you to watch him! "

" I-I'm sorry! "

Ra cried, ducking further behind Fatch's back.

" I-I didn't mean to! I-I just looked away for a second-I swear! "

" This is why I told you to freaking watch him! I was afraid of this! Oh, I hope it's not serious! "

Ra was truly beginning to feel horrible at this point, tugging slightly at the loose bandages on his head. He was also hoping this wasn't serious. If the angel got anymore injured because of him, he'd never forgive himself.

Poking his head though the doorway to the nurses office, seeing Merek sitting on the nurses chair as the nurse wrapped bandages around his head. The man himself looked depressed, however. As the nurse was finishing up, strangely a dark blue animal popped free from his hair, causing the man to panic a bit.

" Merek has animal ears? "

Ra questioned, looking at Jack in question. The demon, however, seemed just as befuddled.

" He does?... Huh. Must've been hidden behind his hair. Wonder why he hid them. "

Slowly Merek appeared from the doorway, looking like he was staggering a bit. His head probably still hurt... the nurse slowly appeared as well, looking slightly grim. Or... pleased. Nobody could tell at the moment.

" Well, there's no serious injuries. His skull and other bones are fine. "

She explained.

" However, I'very noticed a significant change in his mood. He seems to be much more negative. "

Merek crossed his arms and sighed, looking down. Ra frowned deeply, again, truly feeling horrible for doing this to the human.

" I-is it permanent? "

Ra asked worriedly.

" It could be. I'm not sure. "

Merek frowned, walking beside Jack, his ears still visible and flopped down in obvious sadness. Jack placed a hand on his friends shoulder, sending glares at in the mummy's direction. Ra looked down sadly, on the verge of crying. He seriously messed up...

* * *

**This turned out sadder than I expected it to. Hope it's ok... ^_^'**


	7. Thatch

**I'm not sure what to say. I got two reviews that felt bad for Ra though. Sorry people. ^_^'**

* * *

The young vampire merely stared up at the man, who was struggling to untangle the bandages from his hair. The creature wanted to help him, but the other insisted he could do it himself.

Today was Thatch's turn to take care of Merek. And he was really keeping his eye on him. After yesterday, he really began to fear messing up and upsetting Jack. Jack was STILL giving Ra a hard time. But Thatch could kinda understand it, as Merek was now ridiculously depressing to be around.

Finally the bandages were gone, Merek now ruffling his hair back to its messy state. His dark blue ears were still very visible, and, to be honest, it felt unbearably weird looking at them. Thatch was just so used to not seeing them, that now it made Merek seem like an entirely different person.

It also made him a bit curious though. If he had ears, did he have a tail too...? He'd ask him, but if he hid his ears for so long, he probably didn't want to talk about possibly having a tail. Besides, if he saw it, he say it. But it would only be courteous not directly asking.

Now the only question was... how was he going to entertain the man? It seemed as if the others had already done all the fun things. And, again, he was afraid to do anything. He'd hate to make things any worse.

" Hey... Thatch, right? "

Thatch turned to Merek, actually surprised the man actually addressed him.

" Can we go for a walk...? This place is kinda bumming me out... "

Thatch frowned, now wanting nothing more than to here up the other. Seriously, he sounded so sad. He really wanted to help... walking up to the other, he reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Sure. Anywhere in particular you want to go? "

" Just... out... "

Thatch frowned again and grabbed the others wrist, beginning to lead him out the door.

" Ok. Follow me. "

* * *

Soon the two were in Deedstown. Merek was hiding his ears again, but this was so the humans wouldn't question them. He couldn't risk them attacking him only because of a few animal features. Thatch had his mouth clamped shut, huddled close to the fallen angel, trying to keep people from noticing him. Getting a mob of people screaming and chasing him and Merek through town was the LAST thing he wanted to happen. After all, Merek really needed some cheering up.

The fallen angel had even bought him some soda. Thatch normally didn't care much about soda, but this one, cherry cola, was really good. It was probably his new favorite.

Merek suddenly stopped walking, crossing his arms behind his back.

" Thatch, I appreciate you taking me out here, really I do. "

He said softly. Whatever he was going to say, it sounded like he was having a hard time saying it.

" But I think I'd like a little space for now. Feel free to, um, do what you'd like. "

Thatch frowned a little, realizing the other was trying to get rid of him. It stung a little, but he understood a bit, since Merek hadn't really been left alone for the last few days.

" I-I'm sorry Merek. I can't leave your side. "

" But I'm fine. I just wanted to, eh, try something. "

" And... I can't come because...? "

Merek turned away, looking very uncomfortable.

" You're, eh, not old enough. "

" Eh? "

The fallen angel laughed a bit at the creatures expression, looking down now.

" I'm sorry. I should go. "

As he turned to leave, Thatch grabbed his arm in a panic, preventing him from moving.

" I-I'm sorry! I can't let you go off by yourself! "

Merek suddenly growled and shoved the child into the nearest brick wall, pinning him by his shoulders.

Thatch whimpered, trying to squirm out of the others grasp. This only got the angel to press against him harder, his eyes set in a furious glare of fury. Thatch seriously thought things couldn't get any worse. However, they did as he felt something strike him against his head. Knocked him right out.

Merek frowned as Thatch fell to the ground.

" Sorry Thatch. "

He apologized as he turned his back on him.

" I don't want anyone to know what I'm about to try. "

* * *

**Short chapter I know. But this is all that happens here. Bye for now! **


	8. Jack

**For the record, no body should do what Merek and Jack will do. It's bad. X/**

* * *

" ... atch... Thatch! "

Thatch yelped slightly as he heard his name yelled out at him, springing into a sitting position. Immediately, however, he began to regret the sudden action. His head was pounding harshly, and the young vampire instinctively began to hold the sides of his head. Tears threatened to fill his eyes, and the creature couldn't help but moan in discomfort.

Cold hands were softly placed at either side of his head, and Thatch finally opened his eyes, finding a concerned looking Vivianna in front of him, her hands gently pressed against his head. His other friends (and Jack) were behind her, and they all looked very concerned.

" Are you ok sweetie? "

Vivianna asked gently, and that's when Thatch realized she actually looked different. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, and was so long it would barely touch the ground when she stood up. Also, she was wearing red eye shadow. To be honest, Thatch found it quite beautiful. Slowly he nodded, struggling to his feet. The demon woman backed up a bit before springing to her feet, trying to stay out of the sunlight.

" What happened? "

Jack asked finally, crossing his arms. It was quite obvious he was pissed. Thatch shuddered a bit, albeit violently, before taking a deep breath.

" Merek ran off... "

The shadows eyes immediately turned blood red in fury.

" WHAT?! "

He roared, stalking up closer to the vampire, who himself was backing up into the wall.

" You let him run off?! "

" I-it wasn't my fault! He-he knocked me out! "

Just then, something that felt extremely harsh strike him across the face, actually sending him to the ground. Screams could be heard around him. However, he could see no faces, as all he could see was red.

Mantha, out of shock and pity, was the first to Thatch's side, helping him sit up. The poor creature slowly put a hand on the red print on his cheek, eyes closed tightly, shaking harshly in pain. Mantha couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She'd never been hit by Jack before, but judging from the sound it made, the imprint it left on his face, and the force that sent him to the ground, it wasn't pleasent.

" Geez, are you ok?! "

She yelped, keeping him in an upright position. Thatch groaned, rubbing his now warming hand against his face. He was shaking violently now, his face actually numb now.

" Y-yes... "

He said, voice cracked as hell. Mantha huffed a bit, not sure wether to be impressed at his attempt to suck it up, or insulted that he'd obviously lied to her.

" Don't you dare lie to me. "

She hissed, actually getting Thatch to cring. The boy pulled his knees up, head lowering to the point Mantha couldn't see his eyes any longer.

" ... I can't f-feel my face... "

Mantha frowned in obvious pity before glaring up at Jack.

" What's wrong with you?! "

Jack growled and was about to respond, when he felt what seemed like two feet kick his lower back, sending him into a brick wall. The demon groaned, slowly slipping to the ground, before turning around and finding that it was Fatch and Vivianna who kicked him. Now, Fatch was almost expected, but Vivianna...? His own WIFE kicked him...?

The shadow shadow woman glared, her eyes setting themselves a blaze in a red rage. It had been thousands of years since he'd seen her like this.

" Look! "

She growled, hands fisted in obvious rage.

" I understand you're upset! But I swear, if I see you strike this child again, I'll divorce you're sorry a** faster than a freaking heart attack! "

Jack scooted into the wall, feeling an overwhelming sadness attacking his heart. The others merely looked at him in obvious anger before walking away, Thatch with the support of Mantha. Fatch, was the only one who stayed for a moment. His eyes were a demonic red, and it was obvious he was probably the most mad.

" I thought you were over beating children. "

He said, his voice surprisingly calm.

" Guess I was wrong. "

" F-Fatch, wait! "

Jack pleaded, but the prince had already turned his back on him.

" You may still have me legally adopted in your name, but you will NEVER be my father. "

With that, the vampire left, leaving the demon to his lonesome.

* * *

Some time had passed, and it was now nightfall. Jack had decided he needed to go get a drink. To be frank, he felt like s***. He wanted it to all die away.

The demon chugged his alcohol in a single go, slamming the now empty glass down on the table. This had to be at least his seventh shot now, and he was slightly thankful he wasn't a lightweight. If he was, he would've been drunk by now. These were pretty strong.

His mind was buzzing, but not due to the beer. It was due to how Fatch and Vivianna had acted. His own wife threatened to divorce him due to his actions, and Fatch had gone back to hating him, and proven that he hadn't completely reverted back to his normal, kind self. There was still hate inside him... but he didn't know why. He thought he was done hitting children. But after sending Thatch to the ground, who was no where NEAR as capable at taking a hit as Fatch, it was all to clear he shouldn't be allowed to parent children.

How were Lexi and Fatch able to put up with him for so long? Especially Fatch, who had, without a doubt, received the worst of it. He really was a horrible person. No wonder Merek ran off... he probably couldn't stand him either.

" Another one buddy? "

Jack lifted his head slightly, rolling his now hazy eyes up to look at the bartender. The man was smiling sadly, one hand out with another glass. Jack sighed and took it from his glass, chugging it like he had the others.

" You know, I haven't seen you here for a couple of years now. "

The man said with a light chuckle.

" About, well, two actually. Heh, you were drunk off your a**. "

Huh... when was that? He felt as if he did something horrible that night, but... what? Jack put a hand to his forehead, trying to recall.

* * *

_The shadow demon stumbled into the house, shaking and in tears. Needless to say, he was depressed, and drunk. This was the anniversary of Vivianna's death. He had to find someway to let his pain out, and the drinks were the only way he could think of. _

_Looking forward, he found Fatch at the dining room table, and his heart was suddenly filled with fury. Maybe it was the fact that he was drunk, but something just snapped inside him. His dear wife was dead because of that stupid vampire... how dare he just sit there without a care in the world?! Without thinking, he grabbed the boy by his hair and threw him across the room. _

* * *

Jack shook his head violently, ridding his mind free of that horrid memory. _' I really WAS horrible... ' _He thought sadly, crimson tears filling his eyes. _' I nearly took his life that day... if I hadn't been so wasted, I probably would have too... '_

" Hey buddy. "

The bartender cut in, obviously not seeing the demons distress.

" Get a load of THAT poor drunk idiot. "

Looking to where the human was pointing, Jack immediately felt his jaw go slack, unable to believe what he was seeing. There, dancing and singing karaoke on a table, was none other than Merek himself.

Jack slammed his hands on the table, standing up still in unbearable shock.

" How the hell didn't I notice him sooner?! "

He yelped. At least now he knew why Merek didn't want Thatch following him now. He had planned to drink, and Thatch OBVIOUSLY wasn't old enough to come. Immediately the demon ran over and grabbed the fallen angel, dragging him against his will out the door.

* * *

It took some effort on Jack's part, but he finally managed to get the man back to scare school. Once there, the demon immediately had the man lay down in the nurse's office.

" Heh... "

Merek giggled, poking Jack on the nose.

" Bop! "

The demon had to try his best not to scowl at this, as the angel had been acting quite stupid the entire walk home. Laughing randomly, and pulling at the demon's ears. Jack was seriously hoping the man would sleep soon. Turning and walking out into the hall way, he soon found the headmasters Alder and Dash. Obviously they were wondering what was going on, but Jack didn't want to answer. He was actually a bit tipsy himself. So instead, he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Dash.

" Would you mind calling Vivianna? "

" Your wife? "

Jack had half a mind to say "no, your mom", but at the same time, he was to fried to even bother. So he simply nodded instead.

" Why don't you call her? "

" Just... "

He groaned, hands raised in frustration.

" Do me a solid, ok? "

The twin headed creature shrugged to each other, before punching in the number. Jack turned around and sat on the bench across from the nurse's office, placing his hands over his eyes. Vivianna would probably be mad at him for not calling himself, but he knew if he tried talking to her now, he'd probably have a mental break down. That, and he was a bit wasted.

He was seriously, and literally, beginning to pray for a miracle at this point.

* * *

**Sadder than I meant it to be, sorry. Bonsoir!**

**P.S. The memory Jack saw was the same one Fatch had in the story "the pain of a vampire"(chapter 29), but in Jack's point of view. So if anyone is curious, it's there. It's very depressing though, so, yeah. Just a small warning. ^_^"**


	9. Flash

**Title says it all. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day had broken, and the group had finally returned to scare school. Vivianna was, as expected, extremely pissed when she learned Jack didn't have the guts to call her himself. However, this rage was soon diminished when she learned that Jack wasn't even in the school. According to the headmasters, Jack had left as soon as he asked them to call. He said he had to do something._

_The kids were were watching Thatch rather closely, as he seemed jumpier than normal. Also, after a quick nurse inspection, the boy now had a bandage on the cheek that Jack had hit. A while ago, it had begun to bruise up, so the others insisted he go to the nurse, much to the vampires disliking. It had been pretty bad._

_Everyone was outside the nurses office now, giving Merek some much needed space. The angel had woken up not too long ago, and he was sick as a dog. Probably due to never drinking before. So, obviously, due to his hang over, the kids weren't allowed to get too close to him. They just hoped things would get better soon. And that Jack would get back soon._

* * *

Casper turned towards Fatch and Thatch, who both looked a bit uneasy. But both for different reasons. Thatch, as he'd gotten smacked across the face, and Fatch because of Jack most likely. He seemed so upset by what Jack did to Thatch. Casper hadn't heard what Fatch had said to the demon, but he was sure it wasn't pleasent. After all, it was obvious Jack was taking whatever it was pretty hard.

Suddenly Casper began to feel a little uneasy, as if something was just so pure it made him feel sick. As if he were going to dematerialize at any given moment. He thought he was just imagining things, but he was instantly proven wrong when he found Vivianna and Fatch start shivering, as if they could feel it too._ ' What is this...? ' _Casper thought, wincing in slight pain. _' Why am I feeling like this...? '_

" Excuse me. "

A voice rang gently. A soft, calm voice that was pleasing to the ear.

" I am here to see Merek. "

Immediately turning around, the creatures were ALL surprised to see a grey and yellow haired ANGEL with huge, beautiful golden wings and golden pupils with blue surrounding them. Only two people knew him though: Fatch and Vivianna. Vivianna had actually met him before, whilst Fatch had only read about him. The angel of angels. The creator of the three bloods. The one, and only, Flash.

Vivianna, in a fit of fear, fell to her hands and knees, bowing before the man. Soon everyone copied her action, shaking in the presence of the angel. Flash, however, simply smiled warmly before signaling for them to stand.

" Please, there is no need for that. "

Vivianna looked up slightly in confusion before hastily getting to her feet.

" Please forgive me for asking sir, but why are you here? "

Flash smiled very lightly, folding up his right wing to revile that Jack was actually behind him, looking more than a little nervous. Flash used his long, yellow, emerald bedazzled tail to gently push him forward.

" Jack called me, seeking my help. "

The angel explained.

" He realized I would probably have a way to help Merek. And, indeed I do. "

Fatch suddenly huffed, crossing his arms in frustration.

" So I just spent the past 5 days reading stupid spell books for nothing?! "

" My apologies Fatch. I would've been here sooner, but I'm afraid I had to chase Septimus from heavens gates. "

Jack looked very confused, and a bit disturbed by this new information.

" How the hell did a demon, besides me, get into heaven?! "

Flash's ears pulled back against his head, obviously not to pleased with Jack's choice of words, slowly sighing. His other wing folded now, signalling he wasn't very happy with what he was about to say.

" To be honest, I'm not sure myself. The only demon allowed up there would be you, so I don't know how he got up there. But... I can at least tell you this. It was HIS fault Merek suddenly turned human. "

The room fell eerily silent, and it was clear they were waiting for the story. Flash sighed again, his long tail circling around his body, telling the tale.

* * *

_The angels were running. Fire surrounded heaven's gates. Several angel's wings were chard, and several others were injured harshly. Luckily none were dead._

_Flash himself was growing tired of this battle. It had been thousands of years since he's had to fight like this. The days where Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose were locked in combat was the last battle he needed help winning. But this..._

_Flash's wings were chard, and he couldn't fly at that current moment. Cuts and bruises covered his body, and if he weren't so despite to keep heaven safe, he would've fallen hours ago._

_The demon in front of him laughed maliciously, his fangs exposed proudly and his black and blue wings flapping heavily. It was obvious he was having fun causing all this damage._

_" Pleasure to finally meet you in person, Flash. King of creation. "_

_The way he said that... it made the angel feel disgusted. He hated how the demon addressed him. It was so full of malice and spite, it made him sick just listening to it. The angel felt his eyes turning completely golden in anger, allowing his body to be overtaken by blue lightning. The fiery demon in front of him merely scoffed at this._

_" Thunder vs fire. Typical. "_

_He teased, summoning hell fire into his now raised hand._

_" But I think hell fire is a bit stronger than lightning. "_

_Flash glared furiously as the demon challenged him, summoning hell fire's natural opposite: heavenly thunder. Stronger than angel grace, it could easily deteriorate a demon's body for good. Flash normally didn't retort to this, but he couldn't allow this demon to continue to terrorize the other angels._

_Launching their attacks, they collided, causing a violent explosion._

_Once the smoke cleared, Flash looked up to find Merek standing a mere few feet in front of him, and Septimus a mere few feet in front of him, his claws deep in his stomach. _

_And that's when Flash realized. Merek had taken a hit for him. _

_Septimus growled, yanking his claws from the other. _

_" You stupid angel! "_

_He roared, pushing the man back. _

_" That was meant for Flash! Grr! I hope you like living without your wings, you brat! "_

* * *

Flash shuddered a great deal, signaling he didn't want to remember the rest.

Gentle footsteps could be heard heading their way. Gentle, almost hesitant footsteps. Turning, Merek could be seen approaching Flash, seemingly afraid.

" I... "

He whispered, as if he couldn't comprehend what he'd heard.

" I... used to be an angel...? "

Flash smiled, slowly approaching the other as well.

" Yes. My most trusted pupil in fact. One of the most powerful angels to walk in heaven. And one of the first. "

" And... I risked my angelicness to save yours? "

" Yes. This is why I am here. I am here to restore you to your angelic self. "

Merek then did the unexpected. He cheered. As if the mere thought of returning to normal would be the best thing in the universe.

" Oh thank goodness! "

He yelped, raising his hands into the air.

" Being human SUCKED! I would love to be an angel again! Please! "

Flash smiled, spiraling his tail around the man, a soft blue glow engulfing the fleshie man. Once it faded, Flash pulled back, reviling a now angel Merek. The angel slowly opened his eyes, equally as slowly opening his wings. He almost seemed... confused.

" ... S-sir... "

He said softly, as if he were afraid.

" I-I can't see into the future at all... "

" It'll take a little while for your powers to completely return. Come. They'll recharge sooner once we're in heaven. You too Jack. "

Vivianna's eyes grew horribly wide upon hearing this, turning to Jack, demanding an explanation. The shadow man frowned, grabbing his upper arms as if to protect himself.

" I... I'm going to stay with Flash for a while. "

He said, voice soft and full of sadness.

" I... I want to change... I couldn't live with myself if I continued to cause anyone pain. "

Looking in Thatch's direction, Jack found Flash now healing the bruise the demon had left on his face. Once again the demon frowned, truly feeling horrible for what he did to the child. Shuddering, the demon walked a bit closer to Merek.

" I... just need a bit of time... it won't be forever hon. I'll be back soon. "

Vivianna shook sadly, but slowly nodded in her husbands direction.

Flash soon walked back to the demon and angels side, actually beginning to glow.

" We must go. "

He said softly, looking back and forth between the creatures.

" Please, take it easy. And, do try to avoid Septimus. He is far to powerful for a demon. "

Finally the three vanished, and Vivianna was instantly stricken with grief. She knew it wouldn't be goodbye for ever, but she would still miss him dearly. Feeling someone wrap their hands around her waist, she soon found the gray vampire, Thatch, hugging her. As if to tell her that things would be ok. And, she was kind of trying to convince herself of that very thought._ ' Things will be ok... ' _She thought. _' I'll make sure of it as well... '_

* * *

**End of story! **

**To abrupt, maybe? Sorry if it is. Bonsoir! **


End file.
